Nights Of Pleasure And Pain
by Hatake Hitomi
Summary: KakaIru e não só ---- Iruka está confuso em relação a Kakashi. A relação entre uma misteriosa pessoa e Iruka pode arruinar um possivel relacionamento entre o chuunin moreno e o jounin de cabelos cinza. YAOI--LEMON


Na Academia Ninja de Konoha, um clima de desatenção pairava naquela sala de aulas em que Iruka leccionava. O ninja moreno distraía-se, muitas vezes, com coisas banais. Mas não eram essas coisas que lhe tiravam a atenção. Ou parte dela. Antes fosse.

Aquela aula estava a decorrer como o habitual. O Umino tentava concentrar-se ao máximo mas, com a aproximação do fim daquela aula, a distracção e a ansiedade só aumentavam.

- Bem… E então… Pois… Podem arrumar porque está quase a dar o toque para a hora de almoço. – disse para toda aquela turma.

As suas mãos suavam por causa do nervosismo. Tocou. Os miúdos correram para a porta da sala, numa alegria imensa. Finalmente acabara a aula. Felizmente para eles e… para Iruka. O jovem professor então dirigiu-se para a sala dos professores, lugar onde pretendia passar a sua hora de almoço. Naquele lugar, a sua abstracção era ainda maior. Toda a sua atenção era concentrada num certo jounin de cabelos prateados. Entrou e sentou-se no lugar que ocupava habitualmente. No sofá à sua frente encontrava-se sentado Kakashi, o qual era observado discretamente por Iruka. Realmente, o moreno não sabia de onde provinha todo aquele súbito interesse no grisalho. Caramba, ele era um homem! O Umino sentia-se bastante confuso. Afinal, o que era toda aquela vontade de ver Kakashi? Por que é que toda a vez que isso acontecia o seu coração batia rápido? E, acima de tudo, qual a razão do desapontamento que sentia quando esperava ver o Hatake na sala de professores ou mesmo nos corredores da Academia e não o encontrava? Apenas sabia uma coisa. O desejo de beijar os lábios de Kakashi nem que fosse uma única vez ou por ínfimos instantes era enorme. Por estar tão concentrado a olhar para Kakashi não se apercebeu que este também o mirava, curioso. Este então levantou-se do sofá, sendo acompanhado pelos olhos de Iruka. Avançou na sua direcção, lentamente. Parou bem na frente do chuunin e falou:

- Boa tarde, Iruka-sensei.

O moreno acordou do transe e pousou os seus olhos nos olhos negros do outro, assustado. Com certeza não esperava que o jounin viesse falar com ele. Balbuciou, esforçando-se por não demonstrar o seu nervosismo:

- Ka... Kakashi-sensei… Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Eu não preciso não. Mas diria que tu precisas de um calmante. – foi a resposta de Kakashi. Avaliou o comportamento do moreno ali sentando, à sua frente. Se a sua presença o incomodava tanto bastava dizer. Resolver perguntar logo: - A minha presença incomoda-te?

- Não… - mentiu ele, deliberadamente. As perguntas terminariam agora. Pessoalmente, Iruka achava que não sabia mentir. Mas melhor tentar. O coração dele batia bem acelerado, quase saindo pela boca.

- Tens a certeza? Ninguém diria. – perguntou respondendo Kakashi. Virou costas, pronto para sair da sala. Olhou Iruka por cima do ombro. – Faz-me apenas um favor: Não olhes tanto para mim. Sinto-me observado.

Abandonou a sala dos professores, deixando para trás um Iruka muito perplexo.

OoOoOoOoOo

Quando acabou o seu dia, o Iruka-sensei foi para casa, nem sequer procurando pelo Hatake na Academia como sempre fazia depois das aulas da tarde.

Abriu a porta do prédio, subiu as escadas e deparou-se então com a porta daquele sítio vazio, ocupado apenas por ele. Destrancou aquela porta e entrou, sentindo-se em seguida meio agoniado com toda a quietude do seu apartamento. Fechou a porta com algum barulho. Caiu no sofá da sala como se não pesasse nada. Fitou o tecto branco com um candeeiro situado mais no centro da sala. O que estava a acontecer com ele, afinal?

"Será que estou amando o Kakashi-san?" – esta pergunta foi feita por Iruka a si mesmo, repreendendo-se logo em seguida por pensar tal coisa. Mas, no fim das contas, era única ideia que lhe parecia adequar-se à situação.

O barulho da campainha fez Iruka despertar dos seus devaneios. Sentou-se rapidamente no sofá, com o coração aos saltos.

"Será… ele?" – questionou-se o jovem. Não. Iruka não se referia a ele pensando em Kakashi. Ele achava que o grisalho nem sequer sabia onde ele morava. Àquela hora, só podia ser outra pessoa. Uma pessoa que o Umino conhecia muito bem. Aliás, bem melhor do que desejava. Bem melhor do que qualquer outra pessoa. Bateram à porta. O chuunin então levantou-se e foi abri-la, já sabendo quem iria encontrar do outro lado.

- Boa noite, meu adorável Iruka. – cumprimentou um homem de cabelos curtos, colocando as mãos na delicada cintura do sensei.

- Já sabia que eras tu… Vai-te embora. Estou muito cansado e com pouca paciência para ti. – avisou o Umino, com certa agressividade na voz.

- Tu sabes que o cansaço passa sempre comigo, não é mesmo? – troçou o ninja de classe jounin, empurrando Iruka para dentro de casa e fechando a porta logo em seguida. Tirou o colete verde musgo. Os olhos de Iruka acompanhavam cada movimento que aquele corpo fazia.

- Eu disse que aquela tinha sido a última vez! – exclamou o jovem de cicatriz no rosto, vendo o outro shinobi despir a camisola azul escura, exibindo um peitoral e abdómen bem trabalhados.

- Vamos fazer assim: tenta não ficar teso. Se ficares já sabes. Serás meu novamente. Se conseguires não te excitar eu nunca mais te voltarei a tocar. – a proposta era indecente e ambos sabiam disso. Iruka já perdera a aposta. Ele jamais conseguiria ficar indiferente àquele corpo que roçava no seu quase todas as noites.

Flashback ON

O jounin moreno abriu a porta do quarto de Iruka de rompante, entrando cheio de pressa e puxando atrás de si o pobre Umino pelo pulso. Este debatia-se, tentando libertar-se do outro.

- Larga-me! Que é que estás a fazer?! – indagou Iruka, furioso.

- Estou tão tenso… E tu és tão bonitinho que acho que és a melhor pessoa para me ajudar a descontrair. O que é que achas? – sussurrou no ouvido de Iruka, lambendo o lóbulo da orelha. O Umino encontrava-se agora deitado na sua cama com o outro ninja por cima de si. Os membros roçavam-se constantemente e Iruka logo soube o que ia acontecer. Pior que isso é que, apesar de não querer nada daquilo, o seu corpo parecia querer. Sentir a erecção do outro moreno roçar no seu membro fê-lo sentir algo quente em todo o seu corpo. Ansiou por mais em silêncio.

- Acho que me deves deixar em paz e dar o fora daqui! – exclamou Iruka, parecendo menos furioso agora.

- Tens a certeza? Acho que não é isso que o teu corpo quer… - provocou, adentrando com uma mão nas calças do chuunin e apertando-lhe o sexo em seguida. Automaticamente, o uke abriu as pernas, a fim de facilitar o trabalho do jounin. – Vou… violar-te, se for preciso.

- Violar-me? I…Isso não… Eu imploro… Faço qualquer coisa. - o medo era notório na voz de Iruka. O chuunin estava assustado. Bastante, até.

- Implorar? Podes crer que vais… Implorar para que eu não pare... Vai chegar a uma altura que vais ser tão dependente de mim… Vai ser tão prazeroso, Iru-chan… Agora, deixa-me fazer o que quero…

Beijou-o. Intensamente e com bastante desejo. O Umino nada fez. Um beijo não tinha mal nenhum. Mas ele não ia deixar que aquele homem o violasse. O jounin beijava Iruka e beliscava-lhe os mamilos por cima da camisola azul. Gemidos eram abafados pelo beijo. Gemidos que, ainda involuntários, se revelavam cheios de prazer.

"Eu não posso gemer… Por mais que eu goste das carícias que ele está a fazer e do beijo que me está a dar…"

O moreno parou tudo e pôs-se de pé, despindo-se num ápice na frente de Iruka que o olhava estupefacto. Tratou também de alcançar o cós das calças do chuunin para tirá-las. Não conseguiu à primeira, pois o Umino debatia-se ferozmente.

- Não preciso de te bater para me deixares despir-te, preciso? – indagou, olhando os olhos assustados de Iruka. Ele era mesmo sexy. E aquela cicatriz no nariz ficava-lhe bastante bem.

- Eu… Eu já disse que não quero…

- É uma ordem! Despe-te para que eu possa descontrair contigo. – falou num tom imperativo que faria qualquer um tremer.

Perante tudo isto Iruka, com algum receio do outro homem, livrou-se das roupas que era uma barreira entre os corpos. Corou quando ficou todo nu na frente daquele par de olhos gulosos e que reflectiam malícia.

- De quatro… E de preferência, bem empinadinho para mim. – disse o que desejava num sussurro quase mudo, deliciando-se com o controlo que estava a ter sobre o outro homem. Posicionou-se bem atrás de Iruka, que esperava o seu destino. Sussurrou num sopro: - Já me disseram que tu gostas que metam rápido, forte… fundo também…

- Mentira… - falou o chuunin, quase chorando. Gritou no momento a seguir. O jounin moreno afundara-se nele com tanta força que até a alma lhe doeu.

- Os teus gritos são aquilo que eu quero ouvir… Gritos de dor ou prazer, não importa… - disse o seme, rindo loucamente. Levou dois dedos à boca aberta de Iruka e introduziu-os bem fundo, fazendo o Umino fechar a boca à volta dos dígitos, chupando-os. A outra mão que agarrava a cintura fina de Iruka subiu pelo abdómen deste, até aos seus mamilos. Lá, pressionou com bastante força um dos mamilos durinhos do chuunin, que gemeu de dor. Ignorou o gemido e pressionou novamente, com mais força desta vez. Mais dor. Porém, Iruka passou a jogar o seu quadril contra o quadril do amante, querendo sentir o membro do outro tocar fundo. Ele havia perdido a sanidade mental. Aquele não era Iruka.

- Mudaste de ideias? Se colaborares comigo é muito melhor. Assim… é bom? – indagou com voz sensual, pressionando o mamilo já dorido de Iruka mais uma vez.

- Sim!! – gritou, desesperado pela excitação. O seu corpo deixava-se levar pelo movimento de vaivém provocado pelas constantes investidas do jounin. A dor excitava-o ainda mais. Estava irreconhecível.

Os gemidos ouviam-se por toda a casa e no exterior, ecoando no prédio. Uma mão envolveu o membro super teso de Iruka, masturbando-o freneticamente e, consequentemente, levando o chuunin à loucura. Estava bom de mais.

- Mais… Mais rápido, taichou-sama! Arranha-me e… vai, fode-me como quiseres! – quase implorou o moreno de cabelos semi-longos, que agora se encontravam meio molhados e colados à cara que, por sua vez, se encontrava corada pela excitação e por alguma vergonha que Iruka estivesse a sentir.

- Tu… és mesmo como me disseram… tu tens duas pessoas… dentro de ti, só pode ser isso. – o taichou fazia um esforço sobre-humano para falar de modo perceptível. Circulavam rumores de que Iruka tinha duas personalidades quando era abusado daquela maneira. Recusava sempre o que estava acontecer e o que vinha a seguir mas, quando lhe era infligida dor, mudava completamente. Passava a querer mais. Mais prazer, mais dor.

- Mais fundo! Eu vou gozar… vou… enlouquecer… - gritou Iruka, desesperado por mais daquilo. As suas mãos encontravam-se bastante ocupadas naquele momento. Uma envolvia o seu membro, estimulando-o num ritmo frenético. A outra, estimulava e beliscava os mamilos com bastante força, fazendo doer o bastante para satisfazer os seus caprichos.

- Eu… Eu também. – gemeu no ouvido do chuunin. Aumentou a velocidade e força das estocadas, levando o outro à loucura. Gemeram alto enquanto gozavam. Jactos quentes de esperma invadiram o interior do Umino, que desabou na cama devido à sensação pós-orgasmo. O amante desabou junto com ele. - Gostaste?

- S… Sim…

- Foi bom? Fico feliz. Quem foi melhor? Eu ou todos os outros que já te foderam? – indagou o moreno de cabelos curtos, saindo de dentro de Iruka e deitando-se ao seu lado, na cama.

- Tu… acho eu. – falou, fechando os olhos, preparando-se para dormir.

- Esta não foi a última vez que isto acontecer, meu Iruka. – sussurrou o taichou, mais para si do que para o uke ao seu lado. Tapou ambos com o lençol e deixou-se ficar ao lado do sensei.

Flashback Off


End file.
